


Moving In

by arminda



Series: Modern Assassins [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, and add new characters and relationships!!, don't you just love aus, ill add more fics to this series as they continue to the story, this is the prequel to all this!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's smart idea was it to let these boys live in an apartment together? </p><p>Oh right, it was Haytham's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

“Connor, your mother and I think it’s finally time for you to, ahem. Leave the nest, so to speak.” Haytham cleared his throat and looked over at his wife, then back at his son. “You are 23, and I believe that’s a ripe age to be moving out.” 

Connor looked at his mom. “I don’t even have money to buy a house…” 

Haytham chimed in again. “Which is why I’ve spoken to the parents of many of your close friends, as well as William.” He crossed his arms. “And, as you know, I own the apartment complex down the street, and I’ve arranged for you to move in with you in about a week. Of course your mother and I will be checking in on you every now and then, but I believe living with your friends can help lessen the financial burden.” 

 

“It’ll be fun!” His mother added. “And you’re not that far from Kanen'tó:kon! So he can come visit!” She smiled and hugged her son tightly. 

-o- 

“Well, that’s the last of it.” Haytham huffed as he unloaded Connor’s things from the car. “Your apartment is on the second floor, room 237. It’s fairly large but not one of the biggest. I’m sure you can manage.” 

“At least grandpa was here to help with the move.” Ziio added and smiled at Edward, who was leaning against the car, sipping some water. 

Haytham handed Connor one of the key sets and opened the door to the apartment complex. They hauled things in and out and finally arrived in the room. It didn’t take long, since Connor didn’t have that many boxes. 

Connor opened the door and found he was the first to move in, his friends would be arriving later. Well, acquaintances really. He knew them, yes, but had only met them recently. And yet, aside from Kanen'tó:kon, they were his only friends. His father, however, knew all of their father’s quite closely, though he wouldn’t really say he was friends with them. It was like a ‘frenemy’ type thing. He figured he would have plenty of time to get to know them better.

Connor looked around. It was spacious enough. There was a large room, that he figured was the living room, a kitchen connecting to that, a small bathroom, a small office type room, and the large master bedroom. He figured they’d all have to share a room. Shouldn’t be much of a problem, as long as they all respected their personal space. 

He took a tour of the room and noticed that his father had supplied them with some rudimentary supplies; a mini fridge, some toilet paper, and some utensils, along with two large mattresses that lay on the floor of the bedroom. Seemed generous enough. 

“We’ll let you get settled in. We’ll call you later to see how you’re holding up.” Haytham nodded to his son. “Don’t trash my apartment.” 

Ziio smacked his shoulder lightly and hugged her son tightly. “Remember, we’re only a few blocks away.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

Edward grinned and patted Connor on the back. “Be safe, don’t drink and drive and always shower with a buddy.” He laughed. “Have fun. I’ll bring some booze later in the week.” He winked. Connor smiled back awkwardly. 

Haytham shot a glance at his father before ushering them out, leaving Connor alone to set up the apartment. 

-o- 

At around noon, Connor had finished setting up whatever things he had, which was very little. There wasn’t much in the apartment to begin with, so the office was really just the storage room and his computer. His toiletries had been unpacked and Connor already claimed his drawer in the bathroom, and his shelf in the medicine cabinet. His friends would have to make do with the rest. 

At around 1pm, the first of his new roommates arrived. His name was Altair Ibn La-Ahad, and he was from Syria. Connor knew of him, but really hadn’t talked to him much. He was older than Connor; Altair was 25, and yet, Altair seemed much more independent than Connor, for only being two years apart. Altair moved to the States when he was a kid, but his accent was slightly noticeable when he talked. Connor met him through William Miles, his father’s frenemy. 

Speaking of Miles, trialing not that far behind from Altair’s arrival, was Desmond Miles. Connor knew him and was comfortable speaking to him on a first name basis, but he wouldn’t exactly call them friends. He had lived with his parents all his life, though he had a rather rocky relationship with his parents. Desmond was the same age as Altair, and yet, he seemed to act more immaturely than both Connor and Altair. His father shook hands with Connor and Altair before entering and helping them set up the room. He handed a small, compact washer and dryer machine, that looked like a trashcan, to Connor, as a welcoming gift. Neither of the boys knew what the heck it was, or how it worked. Desmond’s father promised to get them more appliances when he had the time. Connor nodded and smiled awkwardly. 

And nearly three hours later than everyone else, the final roommate moved in. His name was Ezio Auditore, and his entire family decided to show up for the move in; his two brothers, his sister, his uncle, and his parents. By that time, the apartment was rather cramped. Ezio was Italian, and had a bit of an accent, though not as strong as his parents’ accents. He was 24 and seemed to be well on his feet, though he lived with his parents. His family was close knit, and he preferred that. To him, this was a little out of his comfort zone. Ezio had a lot of things to unpack, though a good majority of it was communal items, such as dishes, towels and toiletries. They noticed that he had bought a microwave for their kitchen; lucky thing too, as their kitchen had previously lacked one. He had also managed to stock the pantry and fridge with staple foods; his family noted that they wanted to make sure Ezio was well fed. 

By the time all the hustle and bustle was over, and everyone had left the apartment but the four roommates, it was finally time for the exhausted boys to relax. In this time, they managed to learn why they were all there. Yes, Connor’s father had stated that he was leaving the nest, but why the other three? Through idle chat, they all noticed that their parents, aside from Connor’s father, were associated with what was called the “Assassin Brotherhood”, and they were expected to train together, and grow closer with each other and their newfound Creed. Connor seemed to be the only one who did not know this. Desmond and Ezio were aware; their families were both intertwined with each other and the assassins. Altair had discovered the assassins when he moved from Syria as a young child and was very well known in the brotherhood. 

Connor, however, was the odd one out. Apparently, his grandfather, Edward, had convinced his father, a Templar, to let him spread his wings and follow the path of his grandfather. How Edward managed to convince Haytham to let this one slide was beyond them. 

And yet, there they were. Four rather awkward ‘friends’, living together under one roof. All of them were different and unique, and Connor was sure this would be one heck of a time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this little prequel!! i'll introduce more people to this au as it progresses! I already have profiles for them and everything!!   
> Don't worry, my other AU's arent abandoned, they're just currently in the development stage as to where to progress! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!!


End file.
